Getting the Girl
by Dreamerr63636
Summary: What if Flounder was the one chasing after someone? What is Ursula was good? What is Ariel's dad was evil? Alternate story of The Little Mermaid.  Sucky summaries as always. Sorry! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: So yesterday I watched the little mermaid with friends and I decided to write this. Ariel's dad=bad; Ursula=good; and everything else! :D Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Dont own**

**Ch.1**

"Ariel!"

A young, beautiful giggling mermaid swam through the halls of the underwater castle. Beside her, a small timid fish and her trusted companion, Flounder. He swam beside her, where he was very happy to be. See, Flounder held a secret. He loved the redheaded mermaid, Ariel. But he was a fish and she was a mermaid, so it was not meant to be.

Ariel swam and closed the door to her room, laughing merrily. She had just played a prank on one of her sisters by putting a large amount of fish into the room closing the door and window. When her sister opened her door, a large amount of fish swam into her face.

When the coast was clear, Ariel and Flounder exited the castle to look for mysterious objects from the world above. Flounder was very afraid of the places Ariel liked to look for treasure. She loved ship wreaks that laid outside of Atlantica, where the sharks roamed. Flounder, being a fish, was not fond of sharks. Even though he knew he was defenseless against sharks, he went hoping to keep Ariel safe. But, as usual, Ariel did the saving.

Flounder was also very afraid of these trips because of Ariel's father. He was very protective of his daughters. He had lost his wife in a ship wreak and was never the same. The king did not approve of Ariel's obsession with the world above. It worried the King. Her mother was the same. Her mother saw how wonderful the world above and below was and cared for both.

Flounder had seen how the king treated Ariel after her trip if he found out. He would yell and shout and on those days the sea was not calm. Giant waves or whirlpools would form in the sea and Ariel would cry. Flounder hated those days.

The king was a bitter old man, who acted coldly to his daughters. He rarely smiled and had a very stern face. He rarely acknowledged his daughters who sang and danced for him, hoping for a smile. He was especially bitter to Ariel. Ariel was the prettiest of the sisters. She was also the youngest and held the most curiosity. When the king was mad, he would call upon Ariel just to strike her and then turn her away. The king did not mind hitting his daughters, so long as they learned the lesson.

Ariel's sisters were all she had. They cared and took care of each other. If it was not for the oldest, they may not have lasted very well. The oldest took the role of mother and took care of the girls.

The king's advisor, a small unhappy crab, was the father figure to the girls. Sebastian was very close to the girls. He was very happy with them. He taught them to sing and how to play different instruments. The girls were very happy with him. Flounder was happy Ariel had him.

Now Flounder was a cute fish. He was small and a bit fat. He didn't understand why he had the weight, but he did. He was a vibrant shade of yellow with blue fins and blue strips. He was very happy with his color. He had a child-like voice, despite him being almost 15.

He sometimes thought of telling Ariel how he felt, but she would begin talking of the world above and he would not. He didn't want thing to be weird between them if she didn't feel the same.

It broke his little fish heart when Ariel told him she was in love with a human named Eric.

**-End-**

_A/n: Hope you all enjoyed! Rate, Review, etc. New memories Chapter tomorrow! :D yay! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: Sorry it took so long! But here's the second chapter! I had to add the second part and edit it. Hopefully it's good now xP Okay ...So New memories chapter tomorrow! yayy! School is getting harder now and it sucks! I'm trying to update as much as I can. Anyways, I know the chapters for this are short, but I'm not planning to make this very long. Sorry! I should have the next chapter up by next week (and a lot of other things since next week I have like no school). Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own this! If I did Ariel would be with Flounder.**

**~Ch.2~**

On the complete outskirts of Atlantica lived a sea witch. She had long white hair and the tentacles of an octopus. She had two eels to keep her company. The sea witch was not as hideous as everyone said. Actually, she was quite lovely. She had large, green eyes and pure red lips. Her skin was a perfectly pale. She looked like a sculpture of a mermaid. Except, unlike a mermaid sculpture whose eyes would show joy and content, her eyes showed sadness and grief. The sea witch was around the age of 40, but looked about half her age. Her name was Ursula.

She helped those who looked for her assistance. Today, Flounder was one of those poor unfortunate souls, as she had called them. He held one wish in his heart, to be a merman and win Ariel's heart. He was very scared, but he stayed strong for Ariel.

"Miss Sea Witch?" he called into the cave.

"Come in," came a soft, smooth voice.

Flounder swam in after a gulp. He saw the sea witch and relaxed a bit, she certainly wasn't as scary as he thought she would be.

"Miss Sea Witch, I want to be a merman."

Ursula smiled and looked at the small fish. "And why's that, little fishy?"

"I ...I love Ariel! But ...I can't be like this..."

Ursula nodded. She knew who Ariel was and had plans for her. But, the little fish wanted this. She sighed. "I don't do thing without a price."

Flounder nodded. "I'll give anything, though I do not have much to give."

"I want your fears. Fear is a powerful thing. I will use it in it's own time."

Flounder nodded eagerly. For him, it was a win-win. Ursula smiled and brewed a potion to transform him. "This may sting."

Flounder felt a sharp pain run through his fish body. He began to stretch and change form. He developed a tail fin with the yellow and blue-stripped color palette he liked. He had a very strong and lean figure. He was happy his extra fish weight wasn't on his merman form. He had pure blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Ursula smiled motherly at him. "Ariel's a lucky girl. Your form should last for good. No charge."

Flounder thanked her over and over again and swam out with a smile. He would finally have a chance with the princess. They had been close friends so it would be easy!

Then Flounder came to a stop. Ariel didn't know he went to the Sea Witch. If she found out, she may even be mad at him. Would she even believe it was him? He began to worry Ariel wouldn't believe him and ignore him. But the Sea Witch took his fears, so Flounder shrug off the panic he felt. Even if she didn't believe him, he could win her over on his own terms. All he knew is that he couldn't let Ariel go to the surface.

XxX

Flounder swam into Atlantica, nervously. He began to worry that people would find out he went to the Sea Witch. No one was supposed to go there. The few who did never came back.

He smiled politely at the other merpeople who swam by him. He noticed a group of giggling mermaids staring at him. He blushed slightly and turned his gaze away from them. One of them swam over to him and smiled cutely. "Hello. Are you new here?"

Flounder laughed to himself slightly. "No …I've been here before."

The girl pouted. "Oh …Okay …" She swam away from him and looked at the group of girls who were shaking their heads at her.

He swam into the central area and he heard someone calling his name. He turned to find the redheaded princess calling him. "Flounder! Where'd you go!" She looked around and sighed when she didn't seem him. Flounder swam over to her.

"Umm …Hello …"

Ariel looked at him. "Have you seen a yellow fish? About this big?" She held her hands apart to show the size of him.

Flounder shook his head. "No I haven't …I'm sorry …"

Ariel sat on a nearby stone and let out a long sigh. "He never goes off without telling me!"

"I'm sorry …Is there anyway I can help?"

Ariel shook her head. "He'll come home soon. You're new here aren't you?"

"Not really …"

"I'm Ariel." She smiled and Flounder's heart jumped.

"Ummm …I'm …Lucas."

"Well Lucas, if you need anything at all don't be afraid to ask, okay?"

He nodded.

"Well I best be off! Nice meeting you!"

She swam away and started to call him name again. Flounder sat on the rock and rested his head in his hands. This was going to be harder than he thought.

**-End-**

_A/n: And there ya go! Hope you enjoyed it! Rate, Review, etc! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n: **So here ya guys go! Chapter 3! So ...I just got a twitter. If anyone wants to follow me and get some updates when stories will be posted, my name is deadbeat91._

**Ch.3**_  
><em>

Flounder swam around sadly. Ariel couldn't recognize him. He'd have to start from scratch. He sighed. This was going to be so much harder than he thought. The pretty redheaded mermaid was still worried about him. Flounder mentally kicked himself for this. Then he heard a faint humming.

Ariel swam around picking little sea pants and placed them in a basket. She saw him and smiled. "Hey, Lucas!"

He waved back. He knew she was just in a fight with her father. He could see the bruise on her arm from where he grabbed her and the small slash on her back from where he probably ran his trident. He frowned. She swam over to him and stopped about 3 inches from his face. "How are you?"

Flounder swam back a bit. "I'm good."

"Great!" She smiled. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen what it's like up there?"

Flounder shook his head. "Not really. I went up once but I couldn't get a good look."

This was true. Last time he went up with Ariel, the waves kept splashing over him and he couldn't see anything. He had nodded and acted excited as Ariel talked about. "I heard it's quite beautiful, …" he added.

Ariel nodded excitedly. "Oh it is!"

She told him all the amazing things she saw up there. She didn't forget about the man she saw. She went on and on about how handsome he was. Flounder tried not to gag. He listened to her though. This was a problem when the person you liked happened to like someone else. They will tell you all about that person and you will listen. The reason you'll listen is because you'll want to see what they want from you. Flounder knew what she wanted. She wanted legs. She wanted to walk up there with the people. She wanted to know about the world. She wanted all the things he couldn't give.

"I have to go! See you later Lucas!"

Flounder waved weakly. He felt like crying. It seemed Ariel didn't care he was gone. He felt a pang in his heart when she talked about the man. Ariel was so far from his reach that he couldn't take it. But he wanted her to love him. So he would keep putting himself through all the pain for her.

Little did Flounder know, that as soon as Ariel left, she went to see the sea witch to grant her wish of being human.

XxX

Ariel swam into the dark lair without a care in the world. The sea witch was throwing things into a pot while enchanting when she entered. The sea witch looked at the mermaid and scowled. The little mermaid didn't belong here.

Ariel swam toward her. "Please make me human …"

Ursula growled. The poor little fish didn't succeed yet. Here was the most important thing to him, asking to give up her life to be a human of all things! Ursula scoffed. "Why should I?"

Ariel pouted. "I thought you aren't allowed to refuse people."

The sea witched sighed. "I'm not. But I need some …payment …"

Ariel looked at her. "Like?"

"How about your voice?"

"My voice? How will I talk to him?"

The little mermaid annoyed Ursula more and more. "You don't need your voice! Men don't like women who talk to much!"

Ariel looked down and nodded. "Okay …"

Ursula smiled. "Okay …please sign here. You will have three days to win him over or else you will turn into a mermaid again." She snapped her fingers and a contract appeared. Ariel signed. Suddenly a bright light took hold of Ariel.

"Sing sweetie!"

Ariel sung a few bars and suddenly she was human. She began to panic but finally made her way to the surface.

Ursula watched her swim away sadly. She held the small shell that contained her voice. She threw a few things into her pot along with the shell. "Keep the little fish from finding out what the love of his life has done. Keep his heart from breaking. Keep him going strong. Let Ariel see the wrong she's done."

From the pot rose an Ariel look-a-like. "Hello!" The clone said in Ariel's perky voice. The sea witch smiled sadly. "Keep the little fish company would you?"

The clone nodded excitedly.

Ursula gulped. All she could hope is that Poseidon didn't find out what she had done. It would end terribly for the two kids, and her. She turned to the two eels. "Make sure Ariel doesn't succeed. I'll make the preparations to take them and leave."

The eels nodded and swam up to keep and eye on her.

**-End-**

**_A/n:_**_ What is Ursula planning? What is going to happen? I know! loll ...anyways! I hope you liked it!_**  
><strong>


End file.
